


The Study of Quantum Mechanics

by TikiHasIssues



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Pet Names, Sex Games, Tentacles, and sexy, science can be fun, science can be sexy, science sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: Sans is a very smart man and expects alot from you.





	The Study of Quantum Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> Justa warm up fic to get me back in the groove. This has been knocking around in my brain a while too.

Sans was sitting in his living room, reading glasses taped to his face on either side. He was dressed down even further (if you even can), wearing only his white tank top and gym shorts. Before him, he held a book titled _Quantum: Einstein, Bohr, and the Great Debate about the Nature of Reality._ Engrossed, one would almost not notice the slight and steady glow in his left eye. 

But, one would notice the tentacles. Electric blue tendrils poured from his back through the tank top and shifted to the right onto the floor. And you were entangled in them. 

Your clothes had been torn off and your arms bound and clamped above your head. Your legs were spread wide by two other tentacles while a third slit its slick surface over your aching lips. You would whimper and cry out from the teasing, but got no response from your captor. All you would get was the occasional reading from the book of something Sans found extra interesting.

“Oh kitten, listen to this, _”In 1924, Bohr, Hendrik Kramers, and John Slater proposed that in atomic processes, energy is only conserved statistically. This was to counter Einstein's light-quanta hypothesis. It was disproved experimentally the following year, but the fact that someone proposed something like that? Against the great Albert Einstein? Isn't that cool?”_

He looked up at you from his book and his smile turned into a frown. You were far too busy trying to move your pelvis against the tendril to even pay attention. “Kitten, are you even listening? Hey!” Suddenly the tendril smacked down stingingly on your slit, causing you to cry out in pain, bringing you back to reality. He sighed. 

“Alright, how about a game?” He proposed. “I will throw some terms your way and you have to define them. Get it right and your prize gets better. Get it wrong and you go down a tier. Understood?” You nodded frantically, but cursed yourself. There was no way in hell you were gonna get these right. 

Sans smiled as he turned to the glossary and randomly tapped a word. “Alright, what is the compton effect and who discovered it?” Compton effect, compton effect. You searched your brain quickly and came up with a definition. “W...when photons s-scatter using a-tom-mic electronnns. Discovered b-y Arthur H. Compton.” Sans smiled brightly as the tentacle slowly began to probe your entrance. “Hey, you _are_ listening! Okay another.” 

He once again turned the pages and landed on a word. “Okay how about infrared radiation?” You whimpered as you tried to remember. “Its raadiation that has waavelengths longer that v-visible red.” Sans tapped his chin a bit and shrugged. “You forgot about it being electromagnetic, but I will let that sliiide.” As he said the final word, the tendril slipped deeper into you, causing a moan to escape your lips. It began to pump into you painfully slow as Sans found the final word.

“Alright, this one is for all the marbles.” He said with a smirk. “Define non-locality.”

Fuck. **Fuck.** Your brain was completely blank. The slow movement of the tentacle, didn't help, but you genuinely couldn't remember. “Um...when photons aren't local?” 

“Oh...how disappointing.” Sans replied softly as the tentacle pulled out of you. You cried out in frustration and tried to move back towards it. “No! No!” Sans placed his thumb in his page and closed the book. “I told you the rules to the game.” He shrugged. “And you lost. This is what you get.” You looked up at him from the floor pathetically. “S-Sans...Sir please, I need you! I need to feel even a small bit of you inside of me, please!” 

He smirked, staring down at his pet from his arm chair. “Well shit, how can I say no that face?” Suddenly, the tentacle slammed back into your sopping wet mess of a cunt, moving back and forth, fast and hard. You dug your nails into your palm as your eyes rolled back, your orgasm coming closer, faster and faster until. 

You actually blacked out for a moment as the orgasm hit you. It pulsed through your body, rocking you hard until you finally came down. All of the tentacles binding you including the one inside of you disappeared, leaving you on the floor. Your eyes lidded heavily as you looked at Sans, a content smile on your face. 

T-Thank you Sir.” You murmured. Sans smiled as he reopened his book. “You're welcome kitten. You had better rest up." A devious smirk crossed his face. “Because once I’m finished with this chapter, you get the real deal.” 


End file.
